The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of bending glass sheets, and more particularly to the bending of glass sheets in which there is an initial gravity bending step and a subsequent press bending step. The apparatus and method are particularly useful for bending automotive glass sheets for subsequent laminating, for example for the manufacture of automotive windshields.